


My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, Dark Harry Potter, Good Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, M/M, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Pups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves, rentboy Harry potter, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Fenrir is on the search for a witch or wizard to carry his pups, he comes across Kitten a pretty Rent boy with a secret.





	My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

He walked into the room, there was a long man lying on the bed wearing a black dressing gown and a black mask on his face. While Fenrir doesn’t care who he is fucking this perks his interests as he took in the young man sitting up on the bed. He was a slim build with a mop of curly back hair that frames his face and he could see the bright green eyes, he grinned as he watched the young man walk over to him. “Hello pretty thing.” The wolf growled  
“Call me Kitten.” He purred as he moved his hand up the man’s chest. Fenrir let out a bark of laughter as he watched the teen fall to his knees and tilts his head.   
“What can I do for you sir.” 

The wolf stood there looking down at the bright green orbs wondering what he could do to this beauty. “I have you for the whole night.” He growled out as he runs his fingers though this black mop of hair and he found it was soft. “You can start with warming my cock, it cold outside.” He growls.   
“Yes sir.” Kitten purred again, his fingers worked on the wolf’s trouser and pulled down the sip freeing the man’s large cock. Fenrir could see the shocked look on the teen’s face and he let out another deep laugh.   
“What’s the matter Kitten never had a big cock before?” He growled at him, the young man seems to know what he is doing but seem innocent in some ways.  
“Not this big.” He told him as he leaned forwards and gave a small kitten lick to the head of the man’s cock. The wolf lets out a shiver as the feel of the tongue flicking at the head of his cock.   
“Good boy, if you do good night I will give you a surprise in the morning.” Green eyes flicked up at him and Fenrir can see the sharp mind at work. 

Many think Fenrir Greyback is a stupid man and nothing more than an animal, however he is intelligent man and knows when he sees a wizard when he sees one and he knows that this boy is Harry Potter. He remembers hearing about the 11 year old disappeared after his first year at Hogwarts and has been missing for 6 years. He is going to have fun tonight he should tell the dark Lord about finding the missing boy. He let out a growl as he looked down at Kitten as he took Fenrir’s cock into his mouth and then down his throat “Hell boy you are good.” Kitten pulled back and looked up at him with a grin.   
“I’ve had training.” He smiled, as he kept his hand on and cock and stroked him slowly.  
“I bet, it’s like using a wand isn’t it.” Kitten didn’t say anything “Liked wand training at Hogwarts.” He watched the young man flinch as he kept moving his fingers.  
“Hogwash what’s that?” He asked, now not looking up at the wolf as he kept focused on the large organ in his hand.

The wolf hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and got Kitten to look up at him before removing the black mask. “Don’t.” Kitten begged, but Fenrir still removed it and looked down at the face of the young man.   
“I’m not a fool Harry.” The teen let go of the wolf and then stood up, he walked back over to the bed and pull on the black silk robes. “Don’t and don’t go insult my intelligent.” He told him, the teen looked back at him with a glare as he pulled out a bottle of water from bed side table and took a sip.   
“I never said you were Fenrir.” Harry said, as he turned to face him.  
“So you know who I am?” He asked, the teen snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“I am not have finished my schooling at Hoagwarts but I wasn’t always out of the touch with that world.” He told as he waved his hand over his robe and the wolf watched it turn green.

Fenrir hummed as he walked around the room smelling of different men as he walked over to the bed and sits down, his dick still standing proud. “I wonder what Dumbledore would say if he knew that his little golden boy is a whore?”  
“Oh are you going tell him? Go ahead tell the whole wizarding world that the famous Harry Potter becomes a whore. Tell them how after I begged the Headmaster to let me stay in Hogwarts over the summer holidays or let me stay with my friends, but no-no-no he sent me back to those muggles…” He spat “…And the first chance my Uncle got he drove me to London and sold me to the highest bidder. I begged and I prayed that someone, anyone would save me as I was used and abused and passed around from one pervert to the next. Oh don’t worry I learnt magic one of the men I lived with was a wizard and he taught me mainly dark magic but hey beggars can't be choosers. So go ahead Greyback tell them, tell them all how an 11 year old Harry Potter gave up hope of ever being saved. All the people he thought they were his friends who cared for him just abandon him to be the slut of London!” He yelled, his magic flared out and broke the glass in the room. 

The wolf watched as the teen’s magic flared out blowing out the glass in the windows he was powerful and strong. He grinned as he stood up and walked over to the teen cupped his face and used his thumb to wipe the tears from under his eyes. “No one came to save me.” He whispered “You’re no better.” He growled, Fenrir smirked down at him and moved his fingers over down the teen’s throat and moving the robe off his shoulder.   
“No I’m a little different.” He told him,  
“How so?” Harry mumbled, as he raised an eye brow at the still rock hard bobbing cock…really…he thought.   
“Yes.” Came the animal growl, Harry looked up at him and saw the bright amber eyes and the fangs.   
“Oh shit.” Harry mumbled, as he tried to take a step back but the hands tighten around his arms.  
“I was going to wait until I had filled you will my seed but now seems as go.” He grinned showing more fangs than Harry thought a werewolf would have. 

Before Harry could even ask what his plan is the wolf bite down on Harry’s shoulder causing the teen to scream in pain as the wolf man held the teen close to him as he kept his teeth in to his shoulder. The dark haired teen gasped as he felt the fangs leave his torn skin and then the sting of the hot tongue lapping at the wound and the blood that rolled down his body “Bastard.” Harry mumbled as he held onto the wolf’s his body trembling. Fenrir chuckled as he pulled back and looked down at him his lips and chin covered in blood. The wolf scooped him up and carried over to the bed and laid the teen out “You bastard.” He hissed, as he buried his face into the man’s shoulders.  
“You want to escape from here my little kitten; I can take you away from here somewhere safe where the only cock you have to service will be mine.” He grinned down him as he let his hand slip under the slightly parted robe and moved down his chest and over his stomach to Harry’s member and gave it a squeeze. The teen gasped and arched his back as he looked up at the amber eyes of the wolf.  
“What could you want with me?” Harry moaned the hand kept moving.   
“The moment I step into the room I could feel your power, you’re so strong and surviving this cruel world and well I have to tell you the truth. I was on the search for someone a witch or wizard strong enough to carry my pups, as an alpha of my pack it is my duty to have pups.” He purred as he looked down and oval face as he stroked “Imagine my sweet Kitten you sat in our bed your belly swollen with our first litter.” Harry moaned as he felt his cock get harder “Would you like that? To get away from this place, away from being used and abused by strange men, to come and be my queen of the pack.” He purred as he moved his hands away from the weeping feeling his hands were sticky and then slide them down to the young man’s entrance and push two fingers into him and heard him cry out. “Well?” He whispered as he pressed his face into side of Harry’s face. “Well what do you say?”  
“If you free me from this place, I will give you want ever you want.” He moaned, as the fingers slipped in deeper into him. “Pups, litters fuck I will give you a whole new pack if you free me!”


End file.
